A new friend
by serg.bautista
Summary: While the human race continues on its unending quest to kill each other, a man with a terrible life dies, and is send to a planet which dosent exist but must.


A new friend

It was another perfect day in was excited at Apple cider season where Applejack is once again selling her high quality cider. Everyone was excited and happy, other than Rainbow Dash which is always grumpy at this time of the year.

"I don't believe it! "Rainbow Dash said in Disbelief. "No matter how early I wake up, no matter how fast I get here, Pinkie Pie is always first in line. It's Unbelievable!"

"Oh come on now Rainbow Dash, It's not that bad! "Pinkie cheered from a distance. "Twilight is behind you. And so is Spike. And way over there…"She pointed at an orange colt from a distance. It was Yaplap, acting crazy at usual. "Gimmie Gimmie GIMMEEHH!"He screamed. "GIVE ME MY PRECIOUS! MY ONLY PRECIOS, GIMMIE ALL!"He laughed manically while other ponies look at distaste "See"Pinkie pointed. It wasn't enough to cheer up Rainbow Dash, though.

Their conversation was then interrupted by the ringing of a triangle. It was Applejack About to make an announcement. Well, uh, howdy is what Ya`ll been waitin` for. Apple cider season is now officially open!" A great cheer sprung out amongst the crowd as cider season is open. Pinkie Pie was first in line. She bought a barrelful of cider; she could barely carry the load so she bought along with her a shopping cart to aid herself. As she passed by Rainbow Dash, she made a mocking face which made her gnash her teeth in anger, and lick her lips in envy ash she left

What must have felt for her was hours' worth of waiting in standing in line was starting to come to her. The blistering sun made her sweat hard and the sight of seeing a pony drinking cider made her even thirstier by the worriedly looked at the diminishing barrels of cider, although the Apple family made more cider this time, there is no guarantee shell ever get one considering the fact that the crowd was even bigger this after hours of waiting there is no more than one pony ahead of her. She sighed in relief.

It was finally her turn to get some cider. She watched in anticipation to see the "Liquid gold "to pour down on her cup, Apple Bloom lowered down the lever but then found a problem. The lever didn't budge. "It's stuck. I can't move it! "She said to her sister."Here,lem`ee try "Applejack applied more force on the lever. Rainbow Dash looked on in concern. Finally the lever moved and then cider started pouring down the jug. Dash then handed down two bits and then left

Her happiness and enthusiasm could never be contained as she looked down at her cider. She hasn't tasted any cider for over a year and finally shell is able to drink was about to take her first drink when suddenly…

"A weird creature has been spotted over at the edge of sweet apple acres! A Pegasus screamed from above. The shock made Rainbow Dash spew the cider she was drinking from her mouth and nose. She looked in anger from where the shout came from"Hey hotshot. What's the big idea!?"She yelled from bellow. She spread her wings and quickly flew towards the Pegasus

"Look here pal, that's my years' worth of cider and you just made me spew it away. "She shoved the male Pegasus, seeming to challenge him to a fight "Now go give me a reason why I should listen to you! "The brown colt Pegasus replied "Look I'm sorry okay. I just saw this. This thing in the trees and I was just alerting everypony."He landed down the ground, near Twilight "Come on, Follow me! "He then zoomed up to the sky again, urging the crowd to follow him.

Dash rolled her eyes "come on now, you're going to follow that lunatic? "She landed down to the noticed that even her friends are following the Pegasus. Dash catches up with Twilight "Whoa Twi,your seriously going to follow that nutcase?" Twilight nodded. "Yeah sure it looks urgent. Besides he said please. "Pinkie walked by Rainbow Dahs, full of cider on her belly." Yeah Rainbow Dash. Besides, what if it's a new friend? I love making friends! "She skipped joyfully toward the colt's direction. "Fine." She said, rolling her eyes.

So Dash and her friends started following the was a long tip, due to the fact that Sweet apple acres is a large complex. Apple trees stretching out the beautiful meadow as far as the eye can see. They went through thick bushes on some point on the way which made the journey difficult and long but after all the toil and work they made it to a clearing and saw the rest of the converging crowd.

Rainbow Dash managed to catch up to the brown Pegasus. "So where is this creature you were screaming about?" she asked. The Pegasus pointed at the converging crowd. "See. Right Over there. It's sitting on the tree or something." Rainbow Dash and her friends joined the crowd. As they walked they heard the crowd murmur at the creature with great astonishment "it's some kind of a rabbit? "One asked. "Now it's a monkey. Defiantly a monkey. "One answered. "Is it dead?" one asked, concerned.

The crowd became thicker and thicker as they went and eventually they find themselves shoving some ponies away just to see what all the commotion was all about. Then the crowd started getting thinner and thinner making it easier to move through. They then managed to see the weird creature that was causing the commotion. It was a creature unlike any other. A creature so bizarre and unique beyond Dash and her friend's imagination.

The creature had an upright torso and it had long legs and arms. At the end of the arms was a hand with fingers. Its head was small by proportion to its entire body and was wearing some kind of a grey shirt and black pants. Its skin was white while the "mane "Was collared had a nine o clock shave on its face and its eyes were closed. In simple explanation...

It was a Human being.

"I must say, that is the most downright weirdest creature I had ever seen." Rarity gaped .All of her friends nodded in response. "So Twilight what do you think that thing is?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I have no clear idea. "She answered back with her mouth wide open. "Hmm…Maybe it's some kind of. I don't `"Applejack said. She has no clear idea what it was either. "I don't mean to interrupt but maybe it's some kind of a rabbit." Fluttershy said shyly. "I know what it is" Pinkie interrupted. A friend!" she giggled. "Really? A friend. We don't even know if that thing is alive. "Dash said. "Pinkie, I know your friendly and all but you should really be cautious at that thing because it could be evil. "The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

They still continued gawking at the mysterious creature which has landed in there land. The question that really stood out was "How did it get here? Or "Where is it from?" Either way nobody dared to touché the thing. All was silent. Then somehow one of the ponies, Yaplap, decided to grab a twig and started to poke the creature. Though it didn't move, Dash carried the crazy colt away from the creature. At she looked back, she saw the creature move.

It moaned a bit and then started coughing a lot. It coughed loud and hard as if it was coughing its lungs of. It fell on the grass face first and then started vomiting. The crowd of Ponies moved back, thinking it was poisonous viscous fluid flowing in the grass. The thing then tipped its head up while it couched on all fours and then opened its eyes. Its eyes were blue.

The creature made a loud yelp which made the others scream and run or fly away. Some unicorns simply teleported away but Rainbow Dash and her friends stood their ground and looked on at the thing. The creature tried to stand up but wasn't strong enough so it crouched down instead. "What is this place?!" The creature practically screamed, breathing heavily and creature looked up at the sky and cupped its hand in its eyes protecting itself from the sunlight. The sky was almost clear with a few cute puffs of clouds scattered around. The thing looked at the short Bermuda grass and looked onward at the beautiful meadow of sweat apple acres with apple trees as far as the eye can see. It touched the soft grass, plucked out a small flower and smelled it and looked at the butterflies and bees flying around a bush full of orchids and sunflowers. He looked onward to the small spread out houses around Ponyville and looked at some of the ponies running and Pegasus's flying away and took out a deep breath and coughed once. He then looked at Rainbow Dash and her friends just standing around at awe at the scared creature, scared but still calm at the same time.

"What is this place?" he still continued to ask. He finally was able to stand up and walk bit, crutching its side but still was able to walk. He found a tree stub and then sat there. He rubbed its face with its hands and looked in astonishment at the new land he managed to discover. He covered his face and started to whimper a bit, feeling alone and scared in the new world he is at. Pinkie looked at the creature in pity and started to trot towards the thing. She patted the back of the thing gently. The quickly turned to look at Pinkie. "Hi." She said. "I'm Pinkie Pie and those are my best friends." She pointed at dash and the rest of her group. "This place is called Ponyville and welcome to Equestria!" she said, giggling.

The thing looked at Pinkie with its jaw dropped. He was shocked. "You…You talked?!You can talk but why hasn't anyone answered my question before?' "That was because when you screamed they thought you were going to attack or something. "Dash said walking near the creature. The thing also darted its head at Dash "You can talk too." He said to Dash. She nodded. The rest of her friends started getting comfortable and started walking near the thing and look at it closer. The thing looked around him as six ponies surrounded him, making him shudder. He suddenly bolted away from the group and ran from nowhere. The group looked onwards as the thing ran away. "Well that wasn't very polite of him." Rarity said. "Come on girls, let's give it a chance, shall we" Twilight said to the group. "Come on now, let's follow that thing."

It ran fast and never seemed to stop as the creature was running nowhere. It was confused, afraid, tired, and alone. It finally found a small shack with water through near thing ran towards it, drinking madly and splashing it at its face. It looked at itself at a nearby mirror and saw its reflection. The creature then again splashed its face and drank more water through the through. It looked at the mirror again, trying to make sense of where it was when suddenly it was surprised by Pinkie`s reflection, waving. "Go away!" It screamed. "Leave me alone!" it then started running once more from nowhere while the group looked on.

Afternoon came and the creature couldn't be found. Dash and her friends scoured the whole acre for the creature but to no avail. "I couldn't find lost and night time is approaching." Dash said "and oh yeah, I still don't have my cider." "Here, shut up and have it!" Applejack shoved a jug of cider to Rainbow Dash. "It's stale!" she complained. "Sorry but that's all that's left." AJ replied to Dash. "Let's wait for Fluttershy and see if she has a lead." Twilight said to the group. Just in time as they heard a whooshing sound outside. It was her along with the thing. "Om I found it near the creek near the acre. It tried to run away but I caught up to it." She reported. The thing was confused and tired. It was sleepy and was covered with dirt. All The group could do for it was arrange a roll of hay and cover it with bedding. The thing reluctantly sat on it and tested it out. It then tried to sleep on it as the entire group quietly went their separate ways and left the thing to sleep alone in the barn.

The thing was sleeping when it was awakened when it heard a loud whooshing sound similar to a jet. The noise made him jerk his head up and accidently hit a wooden beam over its head. Then it started to walk out of the barn and feel the warm sunlight radiating through its skin and clothes. It looked left and right to see where the loud whooshing sound was coming from. Then it managed to find where the noise was coming from; Twilight and her four other friends were looking up in amazement. It then looked up at the sky at the direction of the noise and saw Rainbow Dash doing some of her daredevil stunts like three hundred sixty degree midair spins, barrel rolls, precision high velocity leveled flight and of course, clearing the skies. Even he had his jaw dropped and also started to cheer for her but didn't know her name that much. Pie noticed the thing. "Oh, I see your awake." She smiled. The creature nodded weakly. "So what's her name again?" it asked. "Why that's Rainbow Dash, one of my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" the creature looked at Pie. "OH why that's very amazing!" it said sarcastically, nodding. The thing walked away with a temper towards a tree stump and sat there, alone. Rainbow Dash landed down and looked at the thing with a cocked eyebrow. "What's up with him?" she asked Pinkie, she could only shrug.

Pinkie and her friends walked towards the lonely thing. The creature grabbed something out of its pocket. It was a wallet, and inside it were pictures. One picture in it was a family picture, a baby version of the thing, along with an older one next to it which seems to be the father, and at the left was a feminine version of the thing on the right; it was smiling and looked proud and happy. Two droplets of tears dropped on the picture of the small family. Twilight saw the picture and asked, "So, who are these things?" The creature replied. "That over there is my mother. And on the left is my father and what they are holding to is me." "It's some kind of a family portrait, right?" Fluttershy asked. The thing nodded. "I was so happy once." It continued. "My life was happy. My sisters were on my side and we had money. I had a good early childhood, but when I reached ten something changed. My sisters started acting arrogant. They loved there men more then there mother or father. They rebelled at my mom and dad and after that…" he couldn't contain his sadness." It ripped my family apart." Rainbow Dash was a very tough Pegasus but the story of the thing felt like her heart was being strangled. "And then what happened? She asked. "What happened next? Well what happened next made my life utter hell." He answered. "We were weak. Poor. We barely had anything to eat. My sisters stole money from my mother's bank account. I felt so alone. The only thing I had was my father, mother and me. But something changed. He started cheating. Cheating on my mom." It looked at Twilight. "But he didn't cheat on another woman. He cheated on another man. My father's homosexual! Gay! And I was ashamed of that. My sisters stole so much money that I never was able to make it to collage. I had to make do with what I have. I could barely live with all the expenses being met. I was a beggar on the streets sometimes. My job as a nightshift janitor wasn't to sustain me. I was done for. Now I don't know where I am and worse of all my mother is not with me. I am lost." He shook his head and started to cry.

Never had the group had ever heard of a story this sad. It made them want to rethink their perception in life. They had it all too easy. They lived in a world where happiness and friendship is easy. But discovered a thing where there is a world not as easy as there world. An entity lost, forgotten, forsaken. Alone and forsaken. A creature barely clinging on life.

Applejack wanted to know more. "So, where in the hay is your mother?' The thing answered, "Where is she? Well she. She is dead. My only partner in the cruel world that I lived in. How would you want to know that every time I go to sleep I always think whether I am going continue to keep on living in the world which is hell or simply take my life out." It looked at Applejack. His eyes were confused and overcome by sheer sadness. "You have no idea what it is like to live in there on my planet." "So how did your mom died?" Dash asked. "I want to forget how it happened but I'll tell you. She didn't deserve it. She never deserved to die like that. She is to die peacefully but no. She was killed. A cruel murder which she never deserved."

"Look, I really think you should be minding me about this. Just leave me alone okay. I don't deserve any pity. I'll be gone soon so don't bother to try and help me. I'm not worth being helped. Just let me be." The thing started to stand up and left. It sat on a rock overlooking sweet apple acres. It looked at the picture it had more, sobbing quietly in doing so.

But Twilight wouldn't give up on the thing. It wanted to be friends with the thing and give it a good life in this realm. She remembered Celestia`s teaching about how love conquers all and friendship is indeed magic. Her friends were already leaving the thing alone, but she had another idea in her mind. "Girls, huddle up! She called. Her friends started to rally towards her, and huddled in a group with her in the middle.

"We must not give up on it." She said. "If I learned anything in my school that is to love and tolerate. Just look at it. A poor thing lost and abandoned and even we are going to give up on it. We are going to make him our friend." Dash laughed. "Be friends with it? Come on now, that thing barely talked to us. Its story is sad but what he wants is what he gets." "But if we don't help it then who knows what it will do." Twilight argued. "If we don't help it now it might. You know." She let those words hang in the air. They know what she was talking about. Leave it alone and the creature would kill itself. Dash gulped nervously on that thought. "So does anypony agreed? How about you Rarity?" "By your command." She said. "How about you Applejack?" Twilight asked. "Yee-ha! Totally with ya sis!" She replied. "Pinkie." Twilight asked "you into this?" Pinkie smiled "Oh, of course! I wanna make everypony smile!" How about you Fluttershy? Twilight asked. "Umm, yes." She replied quietly. Twilight raised an eyebrow at Dash. "Hey, rainbow Dash, are you with me?" Dash sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." "So it's settled then." Twilight concluded. "Everypny must help on this. Our quest for friendship shall never end and we start now from here. Let's go." They all then started to walk towards the thing.

Meanwhile the thing was still sitting on the rock overlooking the rest of sweet apple acres. It was still looking at the picture in its hand. The grief in his head was overwhelming his will. He was alone and cold. He thought of taking his life out tonight, clutching the family picture in his hand. He called of the group to stay away from it and let it be. His faith in himself is all but gone. He felt like even the gods have abandoned him. He was about to stand up until he felt something press lightly at his head. It picked it up and saw it was a hat. Applejacks hat.

"Now don't you look better weari`n that thing on your head?" Applejack said with a smile. She bought her friends along with her. "Look, how many times am I going to tell you to stay away from me?!" It yelled. Twilight let her hoof down. "No, I won't let this happen to you. Just give us a chance and let's work this out. I'm going to prove that friendship is magic to you no matter what it takes and no matter how long it takes." The thing chuckled. "Friendship is magic? Since when? I thought friendship is another term for brotherhood in the army. Have you heard of foxhole buddies?" "Well, Friendship comes in different looks and words. If you thing that brotherhood is friendship then it is." She replied. "Well whatever you say egghead." The thing snapped. Rainbow Dash laughed out loud but Twilight stopped her by elbowing her.

"Well if there really is such thing as friendship, then why didn't it happen to me? What could I have done to the world which I deserved a fate like this?" it said. "That's the point. We'll be your friends in here. Well give you a chance to be happy." Twilight responded. "You're going to be my friend? All of you?" It asked. Twilight and her friends nodded. The thing was shocked. "I don't believe it. I've been here for only a day and you want to be friends with me? This is something I've never felt. I thought I am to be confined in this world where I'm the only person in my world and you giving me this chance. This chance to have a good life is chance is just amazing." The thing for the first time in a long time actually smiled. It felt like it was ready to truly branch out and reach out to others. Twilight was happy that she has finally made a made a new friend and maybe even saved someone's life. Rainbow Dash doubted Twilight but discovered that she is able to do things which seem impossible. She also was delighted that she would have another friend to show her stunts.

"Thank you very much… Um, what's your name again?" it asked. Twilight told her name to the thing along with the other ones. "I thank you all. Maybe this is where I could start again. Maybe this is where I could forget all the sad thing which happened in my life. I can restart a new life in here and I could be happy again." The thing started to stand up and looked at its new found friends. It has never felt happier before in its life. All that sadness just ebbed away from it and started to be replaced by giddy enthusiasm. "So Twilight." It asked. "What are we going to do first?" "Well first things first let me show you around the place. We'll be going to the going towards the royal city of canterlot." "Well what is that place?" it asked. "Well it's the city that I study at." Twilight replied.

The thing was now at the city of canterlot. He was amazed at the city full of Greek like structures, cobbled stone and marble roads and royal palace that was on the horizon. It was walking along with its six new friends, about to have the day of a lifetime. Twilight showed the thing where she studies and what residence the royal palace bears. She told the thing a brief history of the city and the land and at that time the thing was having a good time.

"So now that were having a good conversation I think I have something to ask you. What is your name?" Twilight asked. "My name. Well my name is Dale. Dale Overback is my full name." Dale said. "Well that's a good name you got." Twilight said. Dale and the group were walking along the road while he noticed something. "Why do you have tattoos on your flanks?" he asked. "That's because these marks called cutie mark represents are special talents and abilities." Rarity answered the question. While they were walking down the road, Dale noticed another thing. On top of some of the royal structures were flaglets. In those flaglets was a symbol or mark printed in it. All of those flags symbols and marks are similar to Twilight and her friend's marks. "Why are your marks engraved in the flags?" Dale asked. "You see we made quite an impression in this city. We have participated in a lot of activities and special events." Rarity answered. "Well what do you mean by that?" he asked. "She means were quite famous around here." Dash answered. "What made you so famous around here?" he asked. "You see, were like heroes around here," Dash answered. "We saved equestria many times."

"How many times?" He asked. Dash was about to answer that question but was interrupted by Pinkie. "Over a billion times!" she said. "Not exactly Pinkie. Let's be honest about this." Applejack told Pinkie. "Actually we only saved equestria for about three times." "That's actually a lot. Who would try to break the peace from your land?" Dale asked. "A lot actually, "Twilight answered. "Ponies like the nightmare moon, some destructive creatures called parasprites, and discord. But thankfully, love and friendship always prevails." Dale smiled. "Good for you. In my planet the inhabitants in it are violent as heck. They wage wars to get what they want. Corrupt politicians steal from the people and use it to get what they want. Religion is supposed to bring men together and unite the world but instead is the cause of most wars. As I speak children die or lose their families in explosions and firefights. A civil war in Syria has claimed thirty thousand lives in only fifteen months and there seems to be no end. Every day on the news I see a child alone and scared as he or she is crying in the middle of the rubble beside their dead parents and brothers and sisters. There are times that I just hate being human. Yeah that's the name of my species, Homo sapiens in scientific term. Sometimes it seems that god has abandoned us and left us to kill each other of until no one is left." Twilight and her friends ignored his words. "You can forget all that now. You're in equestria where peace and love is abundant where we help each other in need united and faithful and strong." "Guess Your god hasn't abandoned you, huh?" Dale said in a sarcastic manner. She nodded.

Afternoon came and night was approaching. Dale was overlooking sweet apple acres and was admiring it now. He had a great day. He has never seen any hospitality from anyone in his entire life. He managed to happily roll down the grass and hills which made up most of the meadow. Learned to love and appreciate nature and smell fragrant flowers. He managed to taste some pastries at sugar cube. He knew that this was a great land he entered. He was lucky to enter such a place and felt comfortable. She managed to meet some of the pets of Fluttershy and was able to understand the concept of magic. For a long time he never felt happy like this and it seems that this is the place to start over and make a new life. A life where you are free to be whatever you want to be. A land where there are no wars no separated religious beliefs, unity and happiness, and six new friends that are loyal to him. "Well, this is it." He said to himself. "A land where I am free. A land where I am respected equally. A land where life makes sense. And you're in it. For forty years I lived a very cruel life where my treacherous sisters, my disloyal father made everything horrible. And all of that is over. I'm free. All I need is a house to live at separately and some money. I can get that money by working for AJ." He looked at hat that Applejack gave him and wore it again. "This is my choice. Now I'm happy and free."

He decided to walk around ponyville a bit. It was night time and the cold flowing breeze ruffled around his clothes. He looked at the various lights and lamps around the streets. He saw a peaceful scene of the inhabitants of the city winding down there activities and getting ready to rest. It was a beautiful sight to see as he is now able to feel eternal peace in his new world. He was walking around the streets appreciating the city when he heard someone calling him. "Hey you!" One called out. It was some peach colored pony. "Your name is Dale right? Pinkie wanted you to go to her house now." "Why, is there a problem?" Dale asked. "Nope. She and her friends just wanted you to stop by. They got a surprise." The colt replied. "A surprise. Ok I'll be on my way." Dale received an address of Pinkies residence and went on his way.

"This must be the place" Dale was looking at the address written in a piece of paper. It matched exactly that Of Pinkies house. He entered the place; to his surprise the door was unlocked. The living room was empty and dark and he could barely see anything. "Hello? Anything out there?" he called out. The floor was creaking in every step and made the hair in his back raise. All of a sudden… "SURPRISE!" Pinkie and her friends greeted. Dale yelped loud and stumbled back, Knocking over a vase precariously perched on a stool falling in the floor and shattering in a million pieces. "Oh my god. I'm sorry I was startled and didn't mean to." Dale looked at shock at the knocked out stool and broken vase. "Oh that's fine; I got tons more of that." Pinkie said. Dale sighed in relief. "So, now that I just survived a possible cardiac arrest, why did you call me in here?" "Because we're going to throw a party for you! Every new friend deserves a party." Pie said. Dale shuddered. "Oh come on now, is this really necessary?" He asked. "Come on now, sugar. Take your party like a real Homo saipien or whatever you said." Applejack cheered. "Fine I'll do it." Dale sighed.

The party was at full swing quickly. Dale was having a great time on his new found friends. He felt like a child. He now is convinced that a life living among these creatures is a life better than wars, death, civil unrest, and many more disgraceful acts of the human race that he is now already ebbing away. He was playing games with the six, having a great time. It was a surreal moment for him as he just experienced the best day he had since he was born. Pillow fights, eating cupcakes, having a good conversation, sharing each other's thoughts, yes for Dale this was going to last for the rest of his life. He used to underestimate Twilight and her group. He thought that the only solution is to end his life, but by sheer luck she never gave up on Dale and soldered on to convince him that friendship is magic. Dale wasn't the only one doubting Twilight. Rainbow Dash doubted Twilight that he could make Dale even smile a little bit. Now he is even laughing with the group and felling comfortable. Dash has never trusted on Twilight more than ever since then.

Dale was being so comfy with the group that he was even telling the six what his plans were to be. "You know, maybe I can work AJ. For the time being, until I could get enough money to get a house, you know" He said. "Well that's a nice plan ye got there." AJ complemented. "But don't expect an early raise cause you're my friend, though." Dale laughed. "Don't worry, boss. I ain`t no slacker and you can expect me to work hard." He joked. "I may not be as strong as you but at least I got these" he showed of his opposable thumbs. Pinkie looked at the clock. It was almost nap time. "Oh boy, we had a busy day! Now it's time to go to sleep." "Agreed." Dale said. Since it was a slumber party, the six are to sleep together in one room together. Pinkie gave Dale a beanie gag and a blanket to sleep in. Dale was getting ready to sleep. A chapter in life to close and a new chapter to open tomorrow. He felt exited to what might happen tomorrow. The possibilities were endless. "Hey, Twilight" Dale called. "Yeah Dale" she called back. "I wish every day is like this." Dale said softly. "Every day is like this. I can assure you about that." Twilight said. "Good night." "Yeah, good night to you. Good night to all of you." Dale said.

They were all asleep. All is peaceful as Dale and his friends were all sleeping together and smiling. It was a surreal moment for them. Twilight succeeded at her mission to promote friendship to anyone; even humans. As they slept they also dream. Happy dreams. One of them, Applejack, was dreaming of apples. She was bucking apple trees in the middle of the day with her friends, along with her new friend Dale, who climbed in trees plucking apples instead. As she bucked another apple a load full of apples fell upon her like a shower. She picked up one apple and started spit shining it and wiped if with her bare hooves. Suddenly the red apple became pink and along the other apples in the ground. Just when she was shocked the pink apples began floating towards her and from each apple sprouted a face. Pinkies face and all were yelling "Wake up!" She tried to cover her ears but still heard it. Suddenly the dream was over with Pinkie shaking Applejack awake.

"What the heck, mare!" Appplejack shoved away Pinkie. She looked around the room and it made her worry a bit. The room once had a happy atmosphere but now it felt gloomy and confused, afraid even. She raised an eyebrow at Pinkie and calmed her nerves. "Okay, so why is everypony suddenly awake? What in the hay is goin` on?" she asked. She looked at Dale, who is still asleep. "How come he's not awake?" Twilight was the one to answer. "It's not worth it. Besides he's new here and it'll be impolite. Look Applejack, you're not the only one suddenly waked up by her. You see Pinkie said she herd some screams and yelling from outside." "Maybe she's havin` some nightmares?" Aj said. "Maybe. Maybe she really is having some nightmares, isn't that right, Twilight?" Dash looked at Twilight and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going back to sleep." "No just wait a minute." Twilight said to Dash. "Even I thought of that at first. But I noticed something weird. I couldn't seem to open the windows to see what's outside. Also when I peek through the windows I couldn't see anything but brightness. "The group all looked at Pinkie. "See? She believes me! I really heard some shouts from outside. I… I think something bad is happening. Maybe sompony`s hurt." "Or maybe it was just Yaplap screaming like the mental idiot he is." Dash corrected. "That colt never shuts up. All of this is just a misunderstanding. Tomorrow that colt is going to feel my sting." "If it really was Yaplap how come you haven't looked at the window a bit?" Rarity said to Dash. "Okay, fine. Just to prove to you girls that you're all wasting your time." She walked towards the window and grabbed the knobs attached to it. The window was shut tight and no matter how strong she pulled it won't open. "It's stuck." She reported.

She peeked through the small slits in the windows and so nothing but brightness. She was wrong. "Something weird is happening outside and we must find out until it's too late." Dash said. "Yeah quickly! We need to get out there!" Pinkie urged everyone to go downstairs. As they were walking down the stairs they heard a scream outside and a thump. They hurriedly went down the stairs and into the living room. Twilight dashed to the door but the door was locked shut. "The doors locked outside!" she yelled. Her friends tried to open the windows but to no avail. Their thoughts started whirling around there head as what might be outside. Twilight thought of something quick. "Let's look for the key or whatever." She said to the group

They literally ransacked the room looking for a key or something that would help open the doors or windows. Looking around the area was hard since the room was dark and the lights were out and couldn't be opened for some weird reason. Finally, Dash finally found something which might just help theme in their situation. "I found a lockpick" she reported. Twilight looked at Dashes found and used her levitating magic to grab the pick and started working on the door. It took some time to open the door but at last she finally managed to unlock the door. "Way to go, Twilight" Pinkie cheered. "Don't thank me yet" Twilight said. She turned the doorknob around and opened the door, to their surprise saw something which shocked them all.

The entire city was engulfed in fire and is decaying in the flames. The houses are all but fiery remnants of what they were. As if hell has entered equestria, fire and ash was raining down the sky. The nice, beautiful night sky the six expected was replaced by smoke and ash and fire. Pinkies emotion couldn't be contained as the once nice city she grew up in was replaced by utter and absolute destruction equal or greater than that of the bombing of Cologne, Germany, in world war two. As they walked further into the city, they saw more of the destroyed structures and utter destruction. The six now felt what Dale was talking about war and hate. Who could have done such detection is what revolved around their minds. Ash fell down on their bodies, covering them in black powder. They felt weak, alone and defeated. There long life of innocence has never prepared for something like this.

Hey were walking do the street trying to make out of what was left of ponyville when they encountered a body. It was drenched in blood and its intestines flopping around the cobbled road. They gawked at the sight of the remnant of the poor creature when they saw who it actually was. As they looked the hearts felt like there ripped open when they discovered who it was, it was Bon Bon. A they looked towards the rest of the street they saw more gory remnants of their friends, families and loved ones. War has entered their community and everlasting happiness didn't spare anyone from it. They were all crying, scared and alone A life was ripped apart from them. And chances of it going back are slim. They looked for more singes of life but found nothing but the twisted gory remains of their neighbors. All was lost for them as they also felt anger. Vengeance for whoever has done this but no one was angrier than Rainbow Dash.

They walked down further down the road further and eventually found themselves in the remnants of the city plaza. They found there selves surrounded by fire and death on all directions They were shoulder to shoulder together as they saw the destruction from around them. They gawked at the destroyed city with fear and sadness. They couldn't say a word. While all of this was happening they heard a calling from a distance. It was the sound of children crying from a house somewhere. They looked around to see where it was coming from and discovered it was from a small school house.

They quickly entered the door and saw three young fillies sitting together, crying. They were the cutie mark crusaders. They cautiously walked wards the fillies, avoiding some of the fire and broken chairs and pools of blood scattered around the place. Twilight used her magic to clear up some of the debris blocking the path. Finally they were near the fillies and were within reach. The first filly to be picked up was Applebloom and was almost safe. She was facing backwards so Applejacke turned her around. She felt something weird as she touched the filly which felt cold. She turned her around gapped in horror as she discovered that her face is carved off. She reeled back as the doors close shut and gas pumps out, all knocking them to unconsciousness

After a relatively long span of unconsciousness, the six finally managed to wake up at a dark gloomy looking interior of what seems to be a large warehouse. They looked around to see any signs of life but found themselves strapped in wooden boards in chains. They looked at the celling and saw a lit up bulb swinging slightly left to right. The place was of dead eerie quietness until they heard footsteps. Twilight and her group heard the steps coming from the hallway in their front. The eerie sound of the steps as it echoed louder as it went nearer and nearer with each step. Twilight tried to do something about it like trying to cast a spell but discovered she isn't able to do so due to her state of emotion. The steps were close enough for them to feel the tension rise on there in there spine as fear gripped them all. They finally discovered the cause of all the madness. There new friend: Dale.

The shock in all of them was just that overwhelming. They didn't expect him to do such an act against their kind even though he is human. The overhead light over Dale made the hat that Applejack gave to him cast a shadow over his head, covering half his head. For a moment they just stared down at each other as the six girls looked at an evil foe which made everything that they encountered looked more like a saint by comparison. Dale was the first to speak. "It's true. It's really me. I did it. I killed everything which made sense in your life. Your mother, brother, father, everything. I never knew my decoy would have worked. So gullible of you to be. That lack of danger in your lives really made you shock in this ordeal." He nodded. An eerie silence filled the room again as Dale and the six just stared at each other. Twilight however had some questions to ask. "But…But why could you do such a thing. I thought you don't want any more worries in life." "I know what I fucking said!" Dale screamed. "I thought of that too. I thought in the middle of the night to just as simply forget everything and just have a happy life with you girls having a ball of a time, but I realized something. I realized that this isn't fair. While I was cold and hungry back at earth. While men preyed among each other. While children die or loose there parents. While my mother was bleeding to death while I was drenched in blood and dragging her to a hospital. While the human race was ripping each other to shreds you candy ass ponies are prancin` around having happy times, eating cupcakes, or laughing which we humans deserve much more, this was happening!? This isn't fair. For over one hundred thousand years we humans have been killing each other. Your species may just be as old or less. How were you able to make this fit right? No religion, I guess." The man's anger was now turned on as he was preparing to kill for what he said. He picked up a large bag and tossed it in a table and opened it, out fell all the sharpest of knives, hatchets and all other sharp weapons of great torture. Twilight and her friends shudder and scrunched back as they saw the weapons. Dale grabbed a knife and started sharpening it. "Now is the time. Now I make things right. Now, is the time for all of you to die."

It looked at the nearest possible first victim. He noticed that Fluttershy was the one nearest to him. Using his hand, he cratered Fluttershy in the center for everyone to see. She was screaming and mewing, struggling to escape her imprisonment flapping her wings madly. Dale was holding a hatchet and aimed at Fluttershy`s head, dead center. Just as he was about to swing down the hatchet he was interrupted by Dash's yelling. "Hey freak! If you wanna pick on someone pick on someone fairly. I saved this place the most, so go ahead and kill me!" Her defiant rant caught Dale`s eye. Instead of Dale swinging down the hatchet at Fluttershy`s head, instead he swung it at her flapping wings, instantly cutting it at half with blood oozing out with some splatting at the mane six faces. "So, you call yourself a hero, then huh?" he asked. He looked back at Fluttershy, crying and writhing in pain that she is now enduring. "Let me tell you something, you halfwit ranting son of a bitch, you motherfucker you. You call yourself a hero and you can try to save your helpless friends from me? IMPOSSIBLE! We humans are tougher than you equestrians. For one hundred thousand years we have been killing each other each of every day of our very existence. Your enemies are no more than a bunch of fat flies, a flying blue sun sealing bitch, and a desperate to have sex whore. We've faced of more dangerous enemies than yours. A mad power hungry German killing every single Jew. A mad Muslim blowing shit up with their own bodies. Nuclear bombs and other crap out there. You're no more than but just another gum under my shoe."

Rainbow Dash has some of her own words to say. "The thing about you humans is you never seem to just get along. You think you're so high and mighty just because you're smart and tough doesn't make you king of the hill. Also the funniest thing about you humans is your so called religion. Killing each other of on something which may or may not actually exist. It seems to look more like a hobby to me but to you, you think it's what matters most in the world. A bunch of losers believing which even isn't there but killing each other off anyways. And oh yeah, you should have just left your mom to die. You don't deserve to be happy because you don't want to. What a loser!" she chuckled a bit at Dale. He was insulted to hear such a thing from Dash. "What did you just called me?" "Loser." Dash teased. Dale went closer. "Come again, I can't hear you." "I said loser!" she yelled. Dale and Dash just stared at each other. Dale's teeth were just gnashing in anger. "Let me hear what you just said again." Dash breathed deep. "I said lose—"Dale smacked Dash hard square in the face. Dash reeled back and as she does Dale punched Dash again and again and again. Each punch hit Rainbow so hard that some teeth were knocked out. The punches continued to rain upon her while the six watched in horror, all except Fluttershy which was losing blood and consciousness fast. Dale stopped and reeled back and looked at what he had done. Dash`s face was bruised and bloody and her face shocked and silenced. "Are you gonna say anything else?" he asked. Dash had no answer.

"It's about time I start ending what I started, starting from you, Fluttershy." Dale approaches her quickly. She was barely unconscious but managed to see Dale and what he is up to. Dale raised his hatchet high and struck down at her other with, cutting it in half. It went through the flesh but only gashed the bone. Dale grabbed her wing and started to twist it around until the bone popped out through the skin. He twisted more and more until the skin and muscle grew thin and then tugged the section of the wing hard. He tugged hard until the section of the wing disconnected with pieces of vain and muscle still attached pulsating with blood still flowing through it.

He continued on the torture. He replaced his hatchet with a needle and then started poking it gently at Fluttershy`s left eye which made her blink. Then he thrusted the needle through the eye and just started doing it again and again. Her left eye was now dripping blood and viscus fluid bile. He used his fingers to grab her eye and pulled it out manually. Her screams just echoed through the place but Dale just continued on. He is human, after all.

He then targeted Fluttershy`s belly. He pulled out a marker and started tracing where he was about to cut. After doing so he pulled out a sharpened knife. He aimed the knife point down from where the marks began and with his great might, thrusted it down. He then just started hacking through again and then opened her belly with his hands. Dale could see Fluttershy`s pulsating intestines and liver, kidneys and other stuff. She is able to see but managed to see what Dale was pulling out under the table. Dale pulled out a big dental drill but at the end of the drill were jagged blades. Dale then shoved the thing deep into her intestinal track and then plugged the machine and flipped the switch. The machine was then sheering and whirling through her intestines and started chewing through the liver and kidneys and just formed a hostile cauldron of bloody disgusting mess a mix of blood, shreds intestine lining, some manure and piss. The aromatic smell of this cauldron made the six tear up in the wrenching smell and made them vomit. Fluttershy was barely alive now and clinging to it but now it is all now about to end. Dale picked up a sledge hammer and aimed for the head, thinking of making an explosive end to the madness that he has started at the innocent Pegasus. She looked at the thing with great fear and whimpered even on, both in pain and at the sight of an upcoming end.

"Well, looks like it's time to end this, folks" Dale teased. He squatted, preparing to make a great swing at its target. He raised it up high and with his might strike down hard hitting Fluttershy in the face, splatting a way blood and bone in all direction. She was still alive and screaming. "Hey Fluttershy, what soaking wet in blood and absolutely clueless?" Dale mocked. He swung down hard again and cracked her skull and pulverized her jaw. "YOU'RE FACE!" Dale shouted, laughing. He continued to hammer down again and again, flattening her face and scull barely resembling what she was but now was just a gory mess. Then Dale swing down for the last time with all his might and the hammer went through the skull, splattering blood around the place and showering it down at Dale and the main six like an explosion. He looked back and observed at the mess that he had done. Fluttershy is obviously dead. He rubbed some of the blood, flesh and brain matter away from his mouth and face. "So. Who's next?" he asked sarcastically, rubbing his hands together. The five were shivering in fear and whimpering and looked at one pony which resisted doing so. "Hey, Rainbow Dash" he grabbed the wheeled table she was tied at and Dale looked at Dash straight in the eye. "Now's the time I prove you why not to mess with me."

Dale picked up a hose and attached it near a faucet and shoved the hose in Dash`s mouth. He turned the hose on full power and water started rushing through her mouth and into the belly, instantly filling it up and bloating up her intestines which were about to explode. After that Dale turned the faucet of and picked up a large, heavy plank and aimed it at Dash`s belly. Then with a great strike he hit the belly with tremendous force which made Dash spit out water and blood through her mouth, nose and even her ears. A mix of blood and water now flows out of Dash in every opening of her body. 'C`mon ya gotta say somethin`?" Dale mocked at Dash. She looked at Dale, at defiance she spit at Dale with a mix of blood and water. Dale reeled buck slowly.

He walked back up a bit and picked up a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. He then started to light the cigarette and smoked on it a bit until the amber at the end was glowing hot. He tapped some of the ash off and then jammed it down at Dash`s left eye. She yelped in the pain as amber seared her cornea and made a flesh wound at her eye, blinding her. "It's Time to shut that stupid mouth once and for all. " Dale said coldly. He picked up a thong used for picking up ice cubes. He forced to open Dash`s mouth and used the thong to grab the tongue. He picked up a blade and using his lighter, heated it up. He positioned the blade near her tongue which was trying to wriggle out, as Rainbow Dash is overcome by fear. Dale slowly but surely cut up her tongue up, savoring the moment as saliva and blood mixed and dripped through the blade. The tongue was cut in half and blood poured out as Dale shoved the severed tongue she once used to savor Pinkie`s delicious cupcakes. Dale taped Dash`s mouth shut and in doing so blood filled up her mouth making her drown in her own blood. Dale looked on in anticipation as she drowned in the blood which made her live. While she drowned in blood, Dale squeezed Dash`s burnt eye until it popped out came puss, blood and viscous fluid bile.

Dale finally finished Dash of by picking up a knife he used earlier and slowly slit Dash`s throat open. In doing so Dash died but Dale was just about done as he used his hatchet to repetitively hack through her slit bleeding throat cutting her head almost in half. Then he used his bare hands and twisted her head three hundred and sixty degrees and yanked hard as Dale pulled out Rainbow Dash`s head of and threw it near Pinkie. Dale knew this sign. He knew she was next. Pinkie reeled back as she saw the gory beheaded head that was once her best friend. Pinkie and Dale looked at each other intently. "Please..." She begged. "Please no." Dale chuckled. "Please was what I said to the people passing by who won't help me get my dying mom to the hospital. Now you know what it feels like to be alone in this world ravaged by death. Welcome to the human race, kid" He dragged Pinkie`s wheeled table as she struggled and cried to get away. She was positioned in the center for all her remaining friends to see. "You better get ready to die." Dale said to Pie. Dale first slapped her several times as he thought of what he was going to do to Pinkie. He thought a bit but then got an idea. He used the hose he got to drench Pie in water and after that he used positive and negative wires together and then turned a small motor on and started slowly electrocuting her. Pinkie can barely stand the pain as she yelled louder than any of the other girls in torture.

Dale then tried to grab Pie`s left hind leg and just twisted it, popping the bone out of the skin causing internal bleeding to occur as bone marrow and blood rushed out through her body. He did the same in all the other legs as she is now completely immobile and unable to move her legs. On the last leg that he twisted he then used his hatchet to cut it in half until it was a bloody stump as bone marrow and blood oozed out. He used a small straw like hose and then used a motor used in vacuuming to suck all the marrow away out of her leg. A bag was collecting the blood and marrow up and after using the vacuum motor he used the filled up bag and poured the blood and marrow over Pinkies head. She screamed aloud as she realized it was her bone marrow and blood that was sucked out that is now dripping in her face.

While she screamed as Dale wore his custom made brass knuckles, ready to strike down upon Pie. She screamed more, rather exaggeratedly, then Dale stroke down with his brass knuckled fist, instantly cracking Pie`s left cheek bone. He stroke down even more until both her cheek bones are now all but pulverized and bruised. Dale had another idea in mind to do. He picked up the modified dentist drill he used earlier and then forced Pinkie to open her mouth. He managed to open her mouth through great effort and then inserted the Drill into her mouth.

He turned on his cruel contraption on and as instantaneously which shocked even Dale the machine started chewing up Pinkies mouth and face from the inside out. The Drill worked like a meat grinder blender as bone and flesh were reduced to sludge and paste as pinkies entire head is being eaten up by the drill. Her screams were shadowed by the whirling machine as it sliced her tongue pierced the back of her mouth and spine. Even if she was dead Dale used the drill to chew through the rest of her head, shaving all of it off from top to bottom. The sprinkling blood and brain matter once again filled the air and splatted at the remaining living equestrians.

He looked at the three dead friends that he had slain in rapid succession. He was quite pleased at what he had done, however he wanted more to destroy. He looked at the nearest one and discovered one. His new target: Rarity. "Get ready to die, you better get ready to die, Rarity." Dale sang.

Her fear was now overwhelming her even more as Dale walked nearer to her. She couldn`t say anything, considering her current state of emotion, as the man who killed everything which mattered to her will snuff out her life. Dale picked up a scissor in his side pocket and twirled it left and right for Rarity to see. The blade sparkled in the gloomy light at the blade of the scissor as Dale twirled it. "Let's go have a makeover, shall we?" Dale laughed. He started to cut away Rarity`s Maine away, as he chuckled a bit. Follicles of her Maine gently fell down at the blood, piss and brain matter covered floor below. It was torture for her already, but Dale is capable of so much more.

Her head is now completely bald, however Dale isn't done yet. He picked up something under the table. It was a bottle, an acid bottle. Corrosive and acidic enough to melt through flesh and bone. Rarity shivered in fear as Dale slowly unscrews the bottle cap and prepares to pour the acid. Dale Finally poured the whole bottle over her, dousing her in the acid. She expected the acid to instantaneously seer through her flesh and corrodes her bone yet nothing happened.

"Wait, is going to get you in a bit." Dale said. Indeed in a few seconds the acid starts taking effect as her body smokes and started melting through the skin. She screamed instantaneously as the acid now eats over her so called "gorgeous" head. "See, I told you." Dale marked. The acid now eats over her flesh as her face melts, with liquefied flesh and blood dripping down the floor and mixing in with the blood of her other deceased friends.

Dale covered his hands with acid proof gloves and then started to peel apart the burnt flesh and skin in her head. Like an over burnt marshmallow he easily peeled away her skin and started taking away some of the flesh away until her head is almost just bare bone. She was half dead and is barely able to see anything as some of the acid has now eaten up her eyes, but she knew it wasn`t over yet. Dale now carved opens her belly and opened it up and started pouring over another bottle of acid over her pulsating intestines. Acid mixed up with the gastric track as the liver and kidneys bloat up and pop like an over cooked hotdog, the smell of piss and shit can be smelled once more.

Finally Dale is ready to finish it. He picked up a metal bat and repetitively beat it on Rarity`s almost exposed and melted skull. It cracked easily as he stroked down again and again and again. A shard of skull chipped of as he swung down for the last time. Her pulsating brain flopped over the rack she was tied at like spilled melted Swiss cheese. She was now dead. "Four down, two to go." He said. Dale looked at the remaining survivors of his reign of torture: Twilight and Applejack. Their eyes looking on fearfully at Dale, he looked at his next victim to slay, ready to use his weapons of fear and pain at the remaining two. "Looks like it's gonna be the prize student" He looked at Twilight. The fear of the once sad creature to be her new friend is now going to take out her life. She thought to herself to have just left the thing alone. "You should have just left me out there to die, Twilight. Because of you your friends are dead." Dale laughed. Those mocking words strike down at hear head as a realization came in. Her hard work and perseverance has cost all her friends lives, including hers. She looked at AJ. Applejack looked at Twilight at disgust. For if it wasn`t for her they'd still have their normal lives. Dale understood what the two were looking at each other. "Ya know, all good things eventually come to an end. Eventually you're going to die, just the same." Dale smiled cruelly. "But we didn't want to die like this:" Twilight replied. "So did the human race." Dale said. "Nobody wants to die, but unfortunately the gods were too arrogant to give us eternal life. I don't know why. Maybe they're afraid that we will rebel against them. If only they knew what it is like to be mortal. Scumbags" he mocked.

He continued on the torture. Dale loomed over at Twilight as she looked back. Fear gripped over her body but then she tried to calm herself down. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes, waiting for all of it to end. "So you wanna die honorably, huh? We'll be my guest!" Dale didn't strike down at Twilight for a moment. She waited for the blow to come but it never came. Then Dale slapped Twilight suddenly and rudely. She reeled back and opened her eyes; to her surprise she saw that Dale was going to strike down with his wooden baton.

It hit her square on her face, breaking her nose causing it to bleed. Dale stroke down again and again, breaking her downward jaw and knocking out most of her teeth. She was just reeling from the conduction that she felt as dale now stabbed at her repetitively at her face, blood gushing out like a hose. She was reeling from the shock as Dale then used his Hatchet to cut off her legs, all of them. She was losing blood on all parts of her body and now Dale is going to peal the skin of her face. He used a carving knife to slowly carve away the flesh and skin in her face, shreds of muscle and flesh now falling and dripping down the ground.

Dale grabbed two metal stakes and then started jamming it at both of Twilight`s eyes. The stakes are now sticking out of her eye sockets and to finish her of he connected positive and negative wires in each metal stake. He powered the electric battery to full power and then flipped the switch. Twilights body spazzamed and twitched as the electricity coursed through her body, killing her and frying her from the inside out, with the smell of death filling up the air and finally bloating up her body. Dale switched of the battery and took out the wires and looked over at the dead Twilight with great satisfaction. He is done, well almost done.

He looked around the room, looking for the next possible victim to kill; there was nothing much but there was one left. The last of the main six: Applejack. Dale looked at her with great excitement and bloodlust. "Oh well well, the last of the heroes equestria. The final piece to my murder puzzle." Applejack`s fear can no longer be contained, she just shouted out. "Please, sir! Please don't kill me. Please! I-I wanna live. I don't wanna die yet, please. In the name of your god I wanna live!" Dale thought a bit. "Since the civil war at Syria, I no longer had a god."

Applejack cried out loud at the fear that she was to die. Dale loomed over her and patted her head. "We are to die eventually. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE!" his scream made her cry even more. He looked at AJ`s crying face. HE slapped the cute cowgirl cat she was wearing, gently falling in the blood and piss stained floor. "Please I won't tell anypony about this ever! I'll do everything for you, just let me live!" Applejack cried. "Anything?" Dale asked. "Yes anything! Just let me live! I'm not yet married and you can… You can have—""Ah, shut your disgusting mouth up!" Dale yelled. "No way I'm doing that to you so just fucking die!"

Dale continued on the killing spree. He didn't bother to mark where he is to cut. All he did was shove down his knife down to AJ`s belly and started cutting. He opened it up again and then started to pull the individual intestines with his hands, cutting it up with his scissor like casually cutting sausages. She teared up in the extreme pain she feels as individual guts were pulled out of her belly. In one of the intestines he cut, he inserted a hose in it and turned on the water facet. Water rushed in, filling her intestinal track up and mixing in all the gut acid and piss and undigested food. The intestines couldn't hold enough water and some of them started bursting, water spilling over her ruptured intestines, piss and shit poisoning her blood and the excruciating pain welling up her tears as she screamed for mercy.

Dale isn`t going to end it yet as he isn`t satisfied. He used the baton once more to beat AJ relentlessly as she tried to protect her face. Her face bruised, teeth knocked out but still barely clinging to life but she still wants to live. "Please…" She said softly. "End it." "Don't worry, it'll end, eventually." He laughed. Dale lifted up a bone saw and showed it to Applejack. Her eyes went wide as she saw the weapon of great pain. She shakes her head left and right, implying not to use it on her, but Dale did nothing but nod in response.

Dale positioned the bone saw over Applejack`s forehead and started sawing through her skull. The pain she feels is now without no explanation as Dale sawed carefully, not to hit AJ`s brain. He opened up the sawed over skull and tossed it away, he saw Applejack`s pulsating brain in it. Dale looked at AJ, not sure if she is still conscious, but apparently still is. "Well, looks like I'm really gonna end this. Don't worry; you'll be with your friends in heaven, if there really is one."

Dale finally gently applied two copper plates, one on each side of AJ`s brain. He then attached positive and negative wires I each plate and hooked it up in his electrical battery. Applejack, barely conscious, looked at a hazy figure which was Dale. Dale waved goodbye mockingly as he flipped the power to max and flipped the switch. Like as if molten lava was poured over Applejack`s head the electrical jolt heated up her brain, causing her to jolt, and the brain to heat up and start to boil. The brain now was reduced to a boiling, soppy cauldron floating in her head. She is dead. Dale looked at the dead thing and then flipped of the switch. It was finally done. The so called heroes are now killed by one person, with one heck of a terrible life and planet.

He looked over proudly at his "masterpiece" of work on the now dead ponies. He grabbed a sledge hammer and then squatted down, aiming at Applejack`s head. "Time to end this with a bang!" he boasted as he stuck down with his great hammer. It instantaneously shattered her skull and the cauldron of melted brain splatted all over the place, covering him in it.

He decided to walk out of the ware house and get a breather after what he had done. He looked at the sky, now it is covered in ash and smoke. He observed the sights of destroyed buildings and structures which he made. He nodded at his achievement. "Now this place looks more like my home." He said with a cruel smile.


End file.
